


Whole Again

by coolbluerays



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I'm such a wreck after this movie lemme tell you buddy, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbluerays/pseuds/coolbluerays
Summary: They weren't sure they could ever feel whole again.





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you haven't watched Toy Story 4 yet, you've been warned.

“Did it hurt?” 

Woody knows exactly what she’s asking, and her hand reaches to drag along the stitching of his back, where his pull string used to be. 

“No.” He said firmly, confidently, but that doesn’t make the small empty feeling in his chest go away. 

Bo gently turned his face toward her, “You know you didn’t have to- do that for her. Or for Forky. We could have found another way.” She said, her voice cracking softly. She regretted ever leaving him alone with Gabby Gabby for more than a second. Why did a toy as wonderful as Woody think he had to give up part of himself just to help another?

Even if Gabby was given a second chance, even if it worked out, it still stung to look at Woody’s back some days. 

She didn’t realize she was so close to crying until he gently places his hand on her cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He spoke softly. “I don’t need my voice box to feel whole again.” He touched her bandaged arm, thumbing over the white tape.

Ah, she remembers how much he shook when he pulled her arm off. She tried to laugh it off, for his sake, but it took quite a while for her to accept it, to adjust to it. At the time, she wasn’t sure if she would feel whole again either. 

Woody spoke once more, “I feel whole when I’m with you.” and she hugged him, whispering “I feel the exact same way cowboy.”


End file.
